


You're The H 2 My O

by kirihugs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Bokuto and Kuroo are besties, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Happy Ending, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Nerd Kuroo Tetsurou, Science Experiments, Strangers to Lovers, so are Hinata and Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirihugs/pseuds/kirihugs
Summary: "Well hello, new tutoree! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, but youuu can call me potassium, uranium, ruthenium, and oxygen because /that/ is the closest thing to my name spelled out with periodic table elements!" He giggles and his smile is so wide it makes Kenma want to vomit.And that is how Kenma concludes that this is going to be the most annoying hour and a half of his life.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Sun

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on here :D hope u guys enjoy!! // Only the preview for now I will post a new chapter later tonight!!

God was this gonna be so boring.

That was the only thing Kenma could think as he came up to the science 3-A classroom. Taking a breath he reached to open the door only for it to be slammed into his face. 

A tall and creepy but fairly attractive student his age steps out into the hallway.

"Oh my gosh, did I just hit you? My apologies! Are you Kenma though? I'm supposed to be meeting a Kenma Kozume in this classroom."

Sighing he regains his balance after almost being knocked to the floor and replied with a mumble.

"That's me. And you are—" 

Once again he's cut off by the other student.

"Well hello, new tutoree! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, but youuu can call me potassium, uranium, ruthenium, and oxygen because /that/ is the closest thing to my name spelled out with periodic table elements!" He giggles and his smile is so wide it makes Kenma want to vomit.

And that is how Kenma concludes that this is going to be the most annoying hour and a half of his life.


	2. Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a little closer.

"So Kenma! What type of science do you like?"

He's still got that big dumb smile on his face it's starting to piss Kenma off. The only other person he knows that is always this happy is Hinata but he thought that's just how gingers were.

Rolling his eyes he decides to humor the nerd.

"Well I quite like the moon-" He starts in a mocking tone just to be again interrupted by Kuroo. 

"OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE ASTROLOGY? Astrology is literally my favorite science topic I am absolutely fascinated by all things solar system and stars. They're just so spectacular, you know? Also last night I stayed up with my family to watch the Morelos satellites fly over our house and it was so cool! I honestly can't believe they're so far away yet I can see them like they're a flashlight in the darkness of nigh-"

Kenma moans. "OK. I get it. You like planets or whatever. Just- calm down jeez." He goes back to picking at his jacket pockets, trying to distract himself from the fact that Kuroo Tetsurou was the biggest handful of a person he'd ever met. 

Kuroo sighs and his smile turns sheepish. "Ah, I'm sorry I just get kinda jazzed up about science. I guess, it's just so amazing and everything about it is interesting and I could talk about science forever it's literally the best subject in schoo-"

"You're rambling again. Please stop."

"Oh," He looks hurt and Kenma almost feels bad for a second, "Okay. My bad, I'll just- I'm yeah."

He flips through the textbook in front of him, almost looking like he's holding back tears which just adds to the guilt Kenma feels from shutting him up.

"Page 267, Interstellar Medium. You know what's interesting about this is that there was actually a movie called Interste- I mean nevermind. I'm sorry." He frowns again and honestly Kenma is starting to miss annoyingly happy Kuroo. This version of him is just a buzzkill. 

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Kenma speaks up.

"Hey um, sorry if I was a total jerk for telling you not to talk about the things you love." Having said it out loud Kenma realized how much of dick he's being to the guy he just met.  
"Feel free to tell me all your little nerdy facts or whatever, I don't mind." He smiled at Kuroo, and although it was more of an upwards grimace and not very pleasant to look at, Kuroo smiled back sweetly.

"Thanks, Kenma. I'll tone it down a bit for you though, after all we are stuck together! Adhesively so!" He giggles again and Kenma finds it a little bit endearing this time. 

They've started doing this three times a week after school, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today is a Friday and Kenma wants nothing more than to be at home on his couch and playing animal crossing. 

"Kenma, the relationship between tidal waves and the gravitational pull the Earth has on the moon isn't gonna learn itself." Kuroo smiles down and the other student a tiny smile plastered on his face. 

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kenma mumbles, eyes drooping. "I just really wanna go home."

Hm. Kuroo sighs, but then lightens up and grins so big at Kenma he is genuinely terrified of what Kuroo is about to say.

"Crazy idea but what if... we studied at your house?" Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows.

"NO. A thousand times no, what makes you think I'll let some nerd see where I live?" Kenma glares at him plafully.

"Ouch Kenma I'm hurt." But Kuroo's frown looks a little too real and Kenma thinks he's hurt his tutor's feelings again. 

Kenma quickly changed the conversation back to studying before they talk about it anymore.

After a few more hours of studying they call it quits and wish each other a good weekend.

As they walk into the parking lot Kenma has a weird urge to say something to Kuroo before they part ways. 

"Hey um- Kuroo, do you…" Kenma is about to leave and walk home but for some reason he feels like asking Kuroo something. But he doesn't know what. If he asks him if he wants to hangout that would sound weird they'd only known each other a few weeks. But if he said nevermind, it'd be a wasted opportunity. Fuck, what was he supposed to do? He realizes too late that Kuroo is waiting for him to say something so he just spits it out in a jumble of words. 

"D-doyouwantmynunber." 

Kuroo's confused expression morphes into a shit eating grin as he hears those quiet words come from Kenma's cute little mouth.

"What's this? Kenma Kozume wants my number? What a surprise, call me electricity because I am shocked."

"Kuroo.." Kenma whines hiding his head in his hood, blush crawling up his cheeks. Bad idea. Kuroo was annoying so why did he so badly want to get to know him more?

"Gimme your phone."

Kenma looked up confused but handed it over. He realized why Kuroo had asked when he starts to type. 

After a minute he hands it back to Kenma. 

With the cheesiest grin Kenma had seen yet, Kuroo turns around and walks to his car.

"Call me pudding head!" He shouts over his shoulder.

"Pudding head…" He rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Kenma looks down at his phone to see Kuroo's number entered in his contacts along with a display name that reads "Nerd 💖."

And Kenma's heart does a little flutter it's never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for missed typos/incorrect science facts!!
> 
> listen to this song while reading if u want!! 
> 
> riding solo - hinds


	3. VenUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read :( hope u enjoy though !!

It’s a quiet Friday afternoon and Kenma is sitting on the bench at his neighborhood park, switch in hand as usual while he tries to trade bells for a cute new outfit.

“Kenma!”

Kenma whips his head around to find Kuroo racing towards him with a letter in his hand. Or maybe a card he can’t really tell since the taller student is still decently far away. Good thing the other is so obnoxiously loud or Kenma wouldn’t have bothered to be startled.

As Kuroo comes up behind Kenma he tackles him into a hug, which Kenma takes in disgust but he can still feel the heat rise up into his cheeks at Kuroo’s cute little displays of affection.

“What’cha got there Kuroo,” He nods towards the blue card Kuroo has in his hand.

“Oh ummm,” The elder’s face flushes the darkest red Kenma’s ever seen as he fiddles with the card.

“It’s nothing, it’s like, so dumb. I-” 

Before he can finish Kenma has snatched the piece of paper out of his hand leaving Kuroo to shriek and wail “Give it back! Give it back!” as his face transforms into a literal tomato.

Kenma giggles opening the card and seeing “Kuroo’s Birthday Bash” in big bold letters written at the top. The rest of the card reads, “You are invited to celebrate Kuroo Tetsurou’s 19th birthday at the Tetsurou Family Residence this Saturday at 6pm! We hope you can make it, Sincerely Kuroo’s Mom.” 

Kenma’s stomach does a little tumble at how freaking adorable it is that Kuroo had his Mom make the card for him. With another giggle he looks up at Kuroo who’s still standing there red-faced and silent.

“Sooo, you want me to come right?” Kenma smirks.

“W-well, um yeah! If um you want to, of course.” He’s nervously fiddling with his jacket sleeves, not wanting to make eye contact with Kenma.

“Hm, no thank you.” Kenma sighs. “Yeah I’m kinda busy this weekend.” He gives a pretend weak smile to Kuroo, who right now looks absolutely devastated.

Tears are forming in his eyes in his eyes and his lip is starting to shake.

“I-it’s o-ok. I g-get it.” He looks like he’s about to burst or leave but before he can do either Kenma interrupts.

“SIKE!” He bends over laughing, jeez this was a terrible prank but Kuroo looked so cute when he was tearing up, almost like a kicked puppy.

But Kuroo still looked hurt so Kenma tried to clarify.

“I’m sorry Kuroo, you should have seen your face, but of course I’ll come to your party. Wouldn’t miss it for the world, dork.” He grins standing up and cradling Kuroo’s face in one of his hands. He kinda expects Kuroo to pull away since Kenma never really shows affection like this but instead he breaks out in a sob, and pulls Kenma into a literally bone crushing hug. 

Sometimes Kenma thinks that he forgets their size difference because right now he can seriously cannot breath.

“Ok, buddy. I love you but your kinda um crushing me here.” He giggles patting Kuroo’s spiky hair.

“Oh sorry.” He pulls back blushing. 

They smile at each other for a little bit then Kenma picks up his switch again, waving Kuroo off.

“Okok, I’ll see you on Saturday nerd.” 

Kuroo laughs, and is about to leave before,

“Oi Kenma?”

“Mhm?” He’s gone back to his game so he’s not really paying attention.

“I- I love you too.” He smiles and before Kenma can gasp or blush or do anything remotely embarrassing, Kuroo turns and leaves. 

He sits there in shock for a full 5 minutes until he finally huffs out a sigh.

Dammit Kuroo really is going to give him a heart attack one day.

Good thing he knows CPR.


End file.
